


The Big Screen

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal. Alone in the office leaves for a very bored Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Screen

It was quiet Sunday afternoon and Tony as usual pissed Gibbs off royally. As a punishment the agent was to take Gibbs' place monitoring the MTAC screens. The director was on vacation and Gibbs was so close to finishing his current boat.

“This sucks,” Tony whined to no one in particular in the large, dark room. “It's gorgeous outside, I could be having a picnic date with some hot girl, but noooo. I have to be here with the weekend dweebs.”

The weekend techs simply looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Secretly they were grateful to have Anthony DiNozzo in their with them rather than Gibbs. With Tony, anything could happen.

Eyes glued to the large screen in front of him, Tony leaned on the armrest of his seat. In a bit of a daydream, his mind wandered off and imagined what watching a movie like “Mr. And Mrs Smith” would be like on this sized screen.

Jumping out of his chair, he ran over to a tech and gave him a huge hug. Confused they watched Tony run up the steps to the door shouting that he would be right back. The two couldn'thelp but exchange another 'look'. Whatever Agent DiNozzo had in mind, it couldn't be good.

Running back in, Tony slipped a DVD into one of the empty ROMs in the computer and keyed up the film.

“Can you put this on the main screen and drop everything else to the secondary ones?” He looked at the senior tech pleadingly.

Ablidging, the three began watching the latest 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie and munching on popcorn, having a grand ol' time until they heard a loud and angry, “DiNOZZO!”


End file.
